The Night from Hell
by Drewthewolf
Summary: Selene remembers the night she was turned, just as she is about to end Victor's life. After all the lies he told her, she now knows the truth and wants to avenge her families death after all these years.[Please tell me what you think, all comments are app


Thunderclaps rattled the house. Lighting flashed, crackling through the summer night's damp warm sky. A night Selene would never forget and the horrid memories would be embedded in her head for all eternity, a night from Hell...  
  
It was two A.M, Selene awoke, lighting lit up the room and a clash of thunder rumbled, and she closed her eyes sleepily. She heard a petrified cow scream out in pain. She shot up from bed, eyes now wide; she threw off the covers, her uncle was already out of bed. He was going for his gun, he was shirt less with a pair of old ripped jeans he had thrown on over his boxers. "Selene." He whispered, "That son of a bitch that's been killin' my cows is out there!" His voice angered. Rain poured, she could hear it's pitter patter on the roof. She grabbed him as he reached for the gun, "Your not going out there are you!" Her voice concerned, "I know, it's just a wolf or something but please! Please, leave it be!" She shook her off and just as he was about to speak. A horrendous roar shattered the house and a figure broke through the glass. "Get away Selene!" Her uncle yelled, the rain was roaring outside she could barley hear him. She didn't waste a second and ran upstairs to her aunt who she was living with at the time and her nieces. She heard her uncle scream in pain, as the creature dug it's fangs into his neck and sucked the blood from him. A truly hideous sight to see, but to hear! Oh, the wrenched screams; they melted in to the roar of the rain until she could hear them no more, the figured dodged past her and she fell out of the way, her aunt and ran into her nieces room and the creature was now hovering over them. It was too dark to see what it was and she scrambled to get up. Screams now and the roaring of the rain she could only hear. She screamed, "NO! NO! Emily! Terry! Aunt Jean!" She crawled over, she couldn't see. And she was in pain, what had happened? Did she hit her head?! She grabbed the bedpost. She was in her room? How? She climbed up and gathered her strength ripped a deer antler off the wall, and ran over to the room, She saw the creature and her niece fall the ground it turned and she only caught a glimpse of its eyes. It's deep black eyes. How she despised it! She growled and raised the antler and the creature came at her and she blacked out. The lighting lit the rooms and thunder rumbled, as the rain roared. She couldn't see and was barley able to hear...and that was the last thing she remembered until she got to the mansion.  
  
She awoke to the pattering of rain against the windows the storm had calmed but not by much. Standing over her was a great vampire, she looked into his eyes, but if she were fully coherent she would have recognized the eyes of the beast that had which such cruelty and viciousness killed the ones she loved. Her head throbbed and she rubbed it dried blood was on her hands. Victor stood over her and she screamed falling off the chair and scrambled up and tried to punch him, he stopped fist with her hand, she felt something warm running down her neck, she touched it. Her eyes widened as she saw his ivory white fangs and she let out a sighing utter, and she fell into the chair. She pulled her hand off her neck and it saw it was blood. She looked up at Victor, "I turned you," he spoke with a gentleness. "Lycans' killed your family." She was puzzled, Lycans? She thought. "Werewolves to your kind." Her eyes widened with a new found hatred for the breed. "They attacked you, and the only way I could save you was to turn you. Now, my young beauty; you shall have a chance to get revenge upon them." She closed her lips and felt the ivory fangs touch them and hot tears started to come down her cheeks..."What is your name?" he asked. "Selene." She stifled out of her sobs, of shock. He nodded, "My name is Victor."  
  
The swinging of the sword against Victor, she clenched her teeth feeling her fangs, "The Lycans' didn't kill my family you bastard...you did." She snarled. And she saw Victor spilt in half, at last she had gotten revenge, for the horrid slaying of her family. 


End file.
